


snowball fight

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Admiration, First Kiss, M/M, Seasonal, Snow, Snowball Fight, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Virgil and Logan join in on a snowball fight.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	snowball fight

“C’mon, you two. Sitting on the couch on a day like today?” Patton was bundled up in his warmest and cuddliest snow gear, and Roman had long since run out to make snow angels and snow princes and build up his fort for his planned snowball fight with Patton. Logan and Virgil, on the other hand, were buried under blankets on different sides of the couch, a space documentary on the TV, mugs of warm cocoa (made by Patton) on the table in front of them. “Come out and play wish us, please?” Virgil was tempted to give into the fatherly figure’s pleads, but Logan remained firm, bringing out a book and flipping to the page he was on.

“I’m perfectly content inside, thank you,” he said, adjusting his glasses and snuggling deeper into the couch. Patton sighed but nodded in defeat, then went out the back door to join Roman. Virgil glanced at Logan, who seemed to be heavily focused on his book, then tried to focus on the documentary they’d put on. 

For what had seemed like forever, they’d shared their love of astronomy. On clear summer nights they’d go out into the backyard with a telescope or just with a blanket and look up at the sky, imagining worlds and pointing out constellations. But now that winter had arrived, and with it, that cloudy, snowy weather, they were resigned to watch documentaries. Virgil decided he should break the silence and suggest something new.

“Maybe we should… um… join them, you know? It could be… fun,” he picked up his mug of cocoa just so he had something to do with his hands as Logan peered over at him through his glasses.

“By all means, you can go out to join them, but I’m going to stay warm and safe inside,” he finally said. “If you get sick tomorrow, I won’t say I told you so.” Virgil pouted, but set his now-empty mug back down and got up from the couch, leaving the blankets he was using in an awkward pile. He went to his bedroom to change into something warmer, and when he passed through the living room again to head to the backyard, he very purposely did not look at Logan.

When he stepped outside, closing the door behind him, he almost ran right back inside, but he had a point to prove. It was _cold_ , but the snow had stopped for now and had settled into a fine powder on the ground. Patton and Roman were situated on two separate sides of the backyard, forts being bolstered up in front of them.

“Virgil!” Patton shouted excitedly. “You wanna be in our snowball fight? You can join my team!”

“Hey, no fair! What if I want him on my team?” Roman shouted from behind his fort. Virgil could see him starting on an assembly line of snowballs, and raised an eyebrow. He smirked at his theatrical friend and went over to join Patton behind his wall of snow.

“He’s got a bunch of snowballs already made, Pat,” he whispered, noting the little drawings that Patton had carved into the wall. “Wh...at are you doing?”

“What, we’ve gotta have a happy wall, Virge!” He responded cheerfully, and Virgil sighed, then started to pick up heapfuls of snow in his gloved hands, molding them into ball shapes. Patton joined him, and soon they had a little pile of snowballs ready to lob over their wall of snow at Roman. When Virgil peeked over the wall, though, he saw Logan behind the wall with Roman, decked out in warm clothes and snowballs piled up beside him.

“Logan joined him,” Virgil breathed out, and Patton’s eyes got wide. “We’ve gotta angle everything just right, because Logan will know what to do.”

What followed was probably the most intense snowball fight that mankind would never see. Roman’s brute strength paired with Logan’s geometry skills meant that they could get the balls to hit the perfect spot, but Patton and Virgil were quick to dodge. Patton got smacked with a snowball and was out, and in revenge, Virgil threw one right at Roman’s chest. 

And then there were two. The ones who were most reluctant to step out into the snow-laden backyard. Logan tried to throw a snowball at Virgil but he dodged it easily, then countered with a snowball aimed right at his chest. He didn’t throw it hard enough, though, and it went like that in a back-and-forth for several minutes; long enough that Patton and Roman got tired of waiting and went back inside for some fresh cocoa. 

In a last ditch attempt to end the snowball fight, Virgil scooped as much snow into his hands as he could and rushed at Logan, smothering the snow all over the shorter man. Logan groaned in defeat, dropping the snowballs he had in his arms, and Virgil smirked in confidence. 

It wasn’t until a few moments later that he realized how closely he was standing to Logan, their bodies covered with a light dusting of snow and their faces inches away from each other. Logan inhaled sharply, the words falling out of his mouth like rain. “You did really well, Virgil. I’m glad… we did this.” He looked at Virgil with deep admiration in his eyes, and Virgil hesitated, but he couldn’t help it: he leaned down and kissed Logan, the snow starting to fall more rapidly around them.

The next morning, the pair was snuggled up on the couch, sniffling, another space documentary on. Yeah, they’d gotten sick. But it was worth it. Even if Patton and Roman were mocking them by making an army of snow people outside the window. Virgil pressed yet another kiss to Logan’s lips, and they cozied up even closer, the outside world fading away.


End file.
